<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hereditary by SlimyPennies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886394">Hereditary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimyPennies/pseuds/SlimyPennies'>SlimyPennies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Gen, Girlfriend's name is Girlfriend, intentionally vague so we you can fill in the blanks with your own headcanons, tfw ur parents are demons and you're sincerely afraid of ending up like them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimyPennies/pseuds/SlimyPennies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Girlfriend spat up a tooth into the bathroom sink, red running down the drain, she found herself looking into the mirror, unfamiliar eyes staring back at her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hereditary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Girlfriend spat up a tooth into the bathroom sink, red running down the drain, she found herself looking into the mirror, unfamiliar eyes staring back at her.</p><p>She ran her tongue over her teeth, wincing when she hit a sensitive spot. There were definitely new teeth growing in the back of her mouth. Her old teeth were falling out every other week like clockwork, making room for their sharper, more jagged counterparts. This would’ve been normal, had she still been six years old, not nineteen.</p><p>Girlfriend had assumed (hoped?) that the discoloured skin around her fingertips, the blueish-purple tint that started to crawl up her arms, was some form of cyanosis. She briefly thought that maybe she wasn’t destined to turn entirely purple by the time she hit twenty. Of course, that was wishful thinking.</p><p>And, sure, she never really had an explanation for her sclera slowly getting darker. She did notice her eyes shifting from a deep brown to an almost reddish colour, but she didn't have an explanation for that either. Of course, it's not that she was clueless about <em> why, </em>it’s just that she didn’t like to think about it. She really didn’t.</p><p>Girlfriend gripped the sink, sharp nails (she almost wanted to call them claws) digging into the porcelain, and let out a weary sigh.</p><p>Distancing yourself from your parents is pretty hard when you look more and more like them with every passing day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"did you seriously make angstfic of friday night funkin of all things" yes. yes i did.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>